Fragile Dreams: Broken Memories of The Sun
by The 13 Paged NoteBook
Summary: Takes place several years after the game. Japan has begun to recolonize once more. Small and unstable, but determined to grow once more. But danger has yet finished its part. The terrifying creatures of the afterlife: "Thought Entities" have yet to cease of existence. We journey with another traveler across the great land once more ...


**A/N: Guess what?! I've got a new story just for you guy's and gal's right here in front of you! Please accept this story as an apology for not uploading stories and updating them faster! Blame that on my school and laziness …**

**Anyway the story I've got here is on …**

**Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon!**

**Great game I have to say, both story like and graphics for a Japanese RPG is WONDERFUL!**

**Cry was the one who inspired me to write a story about this! Go thank him for me! Or maybe even send this story to him! :D**

**Anyway …**

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

* * *

_-Chapter I : Prolog _

_At the end of a summer that was too short … I became alone, and that moment … Only then did I truly … Truly, grasp it's meaning … I followed what I've been told to, I walked along the path to the bright red tower … Alone … And afraid … But it was the purpose given to me, and I have yet to complete it …_

_On my journey to complete what I've been told … A stick in my left hand, and a flashlight in my left … A song has drifted into my life, along with what I've searched for … Everything I've seen, always came across me and disappeared into nothing before my eyes … But I knew then … I knew I wasn't alone …_

_My purpose … Was now to be with her …_

_That one encounter … changed everything, in the ways I couldn't imagine … transformed my image to the very core … In the stuffy, humid summer air …_

_The silver hair that danced and waved in the shallow winds …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I had this dream … That a familiar voice, was wanting to reach out to me … As I walked along … As WE walked along … It was speaking to me, both happy, and frightened … I enjoyed both oh so well … Don't worry, I will always keep you, a part of my heart … _

_The little summer time we've spent … I want to deny it … But it can never happen again …_

… _Those who live … Must continue to be …_

… _Those who die … Must find peace in the cold, hard earth …_

… _I was then lonely … Once more …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I kept my travel strong … with a weak resolve … I was lonely once again … And I had to keep walking under the shining moon … But I've met a clown, who was rather impolite, but he was the one who knew how to make one happy …_

_We've shared secrets on a merry-go-around … And became close friends …_

_We've parted separate ways … But we've promised to meet each other, once again …_

_I then strengthened my resolve to be strong … For the person who became my friend …_

_Along my journey, I've met and befriended so many people who supported me … The strange merchant who sold me various things … A tom-boyish ghost who accompanied me and guided me through difficulty …_

_And an old lady, who closed her heart to this ruin of a world … She had the eyes of a wise one … Yet inside, lies a girl who is scared and confused … Even if we were to be betrayed … We still want to trust others again … No matter who it is, or who says the first word … We all want to believe in ourselves and the rest …_

_I still believe even up to this day … And I will still believe that they will make the choice to do the same …_

… _Even in her dying breath, she still doubted her choice … But I am here to make sure she doesn't … in her last few farewells … She smiled and said … _

"_Thank you … From the bottom of my heart …"_

_And in that same moment … She disappeared like every other … And silence was all that remained in her wake …_

… _Then I was alone … Once more …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I hurt from all this pain … I tire from the walking … I collapse, wanting to close my eyes and sleep … As I stare into this empty darkness … I find myself so entranced … Then suddenly, I hear a laugh … Harsh and fearless, and yet calls out to me with kindness … Just like before, No matter how much I deny it … I can never spend more time with your … And all the little time we've spent will drift away like clouds in the breeze … But all I need to do is shut my eyes, and you appear in front of me … Clear and young as ever it could be …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Saving the world isn't an easy task I will say that … I never thought I would be pulled into a situation like that where it had nothing to do with me … But when it will put the life of many other's out there, and the silver-haired girl's in danger … I couldn't walk away and ignore … So I gritted my teeth and bore everything … Loss … and the death of a friend, alike … As the thundering roar of the dam drowned out my tears … She was with me to wipe them dry, and to keep walking forwards …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I climbed … I climbed … And I climbed … I took every step of the stairwell up to him, quickly and determined to end his madness … And when an enemy would try and stop me, I struck it down from its place and continued … And every step I took I began to grow doubtful … Scared … and lonely … I thought that I would turn around and run away …_

_But every one of those feelings would disappear as I remember all of you … PF … Crow … Chiyo … Sai … Ren … All of you … You were there support me … Comfort me … Guided me with your words … And that's all it took for me to reach the top …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I stood there in front of him … Weary … and hurt … But I took my place in front of him with my weapon in my hand … I was willing to end it all here and stop his rampage on humanity … But she came to end it all, I wanted to question her but I held my tongue … _

_He was a man who I never understood … But he was just as innocent as anyone I've met … He just wanted everything to stop … All those negative thoughts that were trained on him like a predator stalking its prey … He was scared and alone … Just like me … He just wanted it to stop, because he was never loved … _

_But she proved him wrong … She showed him that there were those who still loved him … That she will always be by his side … And then they left us … Smiling like two children who confessed their feelings to one another …_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So then we traveled together … Me … and Ren … We've traveled far and wide … Seeing amazing sights beyond our minds …_

… _But then one day … After countless summers … I was alone … Once again …_

_It tired me … I traveled far and wide … To seek and learn … To find someone out there who I could be with … But all that was waiting for me was a blank road … I grew sick of all this walking … All alone to what extent will I be? … I would ask that question over and over again … But I could never find an answer …_

_I wanted to collapse … Stop … And just drift away into nothingness … To disappear from everything … I had nothing … And I would disappear with nothing …_

_._

_._

_._

_But then I met you …_

* * *

**All right! There you go!**

**Can you guess who's POV I wrote about in this prolog? :)**

**Thank you for reading this story! Means a lot to me!**

**Favorite, Follow, or Review would be nice too! They give me energy, so keep feeding me with energy please!**

**THIS IS THE 13 PAGED ETERNAL NOTEBOOK SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
